Conventional RF (Radio Frequency) technology has been used for many years to connect wireless devices such as phones, laptops, etc., to a landline network and other wireless networks. Today, such networks support many different types of connection services such as voice communications, high-speed data services, WI-FI connectivity, and so on.
Conventional cellular networks typically include a land area that has been divided into so-called cellular regions. A single base station typically resides in each cell. Often, the base station is connected to a landline network and supports communication with one or more wireless subscribers operating in a region covered by the cell. Accordingly, a wireless subscriber operating a cell phone in the cell is able to communicate with or have access to a landline network via a wireless link between the subscriber and a base station.
Conventional long-range cellular networks sometimes do not have the ability to provide connectivity to users at every location in a geographical region. One reason for this shortcoming is the high cost associated with designing and subsequently implementing a long-range cell tower for every portion of a geographical region. In many instances, a cell tower providing long-range coverage requires a long-term financial commitment. In certain instances, because costs are so high, a service provider may not even install a cell tower because it is not a good investment.
More recent wireless technology includes so-called pico base stations or wi-fi stations having the ability to provide short-range coverage compared to long-range coverage provided by conventional cell towers. The short-range base stations have the ability to provide coverage in locations that were not previously possible. As an example, a pico base station may provide radial coverage on the order of 200-300 meters. A long-range base station or conventional cell tower may provide wireless coverage on the order of a mile or more. Because of cost concerns and higher re-usage of frequencies in the RF spectrum, it is now becoming more common to implement one or more pico base stations to provide additional wireless coverage in a region. Small cell base station deployment may increase the number of cells in a given area, and thereby, improve the overall network capacity without adding more RF spectrums. In certain cases, a short-range base station can be mounted to existing infrastructure (e.g., a cable), alleviating the costs associated with having to design and erect a dedicated tower.